Tatoo
by Carol wells
Summary: “ É a sua vida, seu corpo” Ela deu ombros “ E sua morte quando Charlie descobrir”.: Presente de Natal para Bruna S.


**Tatoo**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

-

**Nota da autora: **Nossa, eu sou horrível com one-shots, mas eu não poderia deixar a **Bruna** sem um presente decente, se bem que essa one não está lá muitas coisas mais foi o que eu consegui e foi de coração! Nana, você sabe o quanto é importante para mim e sabe que eu não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer por tudo que você já fez por mim, e quero lhe desejar um feliz Natal, eu te amo amiga!

-

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo _

_Just like a tattoo _

_I'll always have you_

(Tatoo – Jordin Sparks)

-

- Bella, o que é isso no seu pescoço? – Alice perguntou espantada.

Merda, sabia que não deveria ter ido as compras com a vampira...

- Nada... – Bella murmurou se apoiando no espelho do provador.

- Um nada bem colorido! – Alice replicou – Desembucha!

Bella revirou os olhos impaciente, não contaria nada a amiga, Alice provavelmente não entenderia.

- Então? – Alice perguntou percebendo que não receberia uma resposta.

Alice suspirou pesadamente, batendo o pé freneticamente no chão. Paciência era uma virtude que a vampira não possuía.

- Uma tatuagem... – Bella murmurou derrotada.

- Uma o quê? – Alice gritou horrorizada. – Como você... Quero dizer, eu não... Eu não previ isso!

Bella deixou um pequeno sorriso sarcástico escapar, agradecendo a todos os Deuses pelo fato de Alice não poder ler mentes, afinal, Bella sabia que tinha sido uma ótima idéia ter ido ao estúdio na companhia de Jacob.

- Alice... – Bella sussurrou na tentativa de acalmar a amiga.

- Me mostre! – Alice interrompeu.

- Não! – Bella se apressou em responder.

- Deixe-me ver o estrago que você fez no seu corpo! – Alice choramingou.

- Não! – Bella respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Bella! – Alice gritou fazendo pirraça.

Aos olhos de Bella, Alice realmente parecia uma criança tentando convencer a mãe a lhe dar um brinquedo, a pirraça tinha direito a bico e tudo.

- Alice, a vida é minha! – Bella exclamou.

- Eu sei! – Alice replicou. – É a sua vida, o seu corpo!

- Exatamente! – Bella concordou.

- E a sua morte quando Charlie descobrir. – Alice deu ombros saindo do provador.

Merda, Bella concluiu, não tinha pensado por esse lado quando teve essa idéia maluca, agora estava ferrada! E Charlie cortaria seu tatuado pescoço.

-

A semana tinha passado rápido, Alice tinha se recuperado do susto e claro, queria por que queria ver a bendita tatuagem inteira, que agora estava bem escondida pelo cachecol de seda vermelho.

- Bella. – Edward a cumprimentou depositando um beijo casto na testa da garota – O que Alice quer tanto ver?

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver e suas bochechas automaticamente se tornaram vermelhas.

- Você ouviu tudo? – Ela perguntou apreensiva.

- Não. – Edward informou. – Só prestei atenção em algumas partes.

Bella suspirou aliviada.

- E então... – Edward a segurou delicadamente pelos braços. – O que é?

Bella suspirou derrotada.

- O quão bravo você ficaria se eu fizesse algo e não te contasse?

- Bella, o que você aprontou? – Edward perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, então suspirou profundamente antes de desenrolar o cachecol do pescoço deixando à mostra a tão famosa tatuagem.

- Por que fez isso? – Edward perguntou surpreso.

- É só que... Você enfrentou James, os Volturis, Victoria por mim, e isso para mim é uma prova de amor... E o que eu fiz para você? – Bella concluiu desviando os olhos dele.

- Isso é só para provar para mim o quanto você me ama? – Edward perguntou surpreso segurando o queixo dela entre o dedo indicador e o polegar obrigando-a a olhá-lo.

Bella se limitou a afirmar com a cabeça.

- Eu te amo. – Edward sorriu. – E sempre soube que era correspondido.

Antes que Bella pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Edward já havia capturado seus lábios em um beijo calmo, doce e profundamente apaixonado.

A tal tatuagem não era nada alem de um coração com os escritos "B+E" dentro, nada muito alarmante não? Um detalhe: No lugar onde a tatuagem se encontra é possível sentir o pulsar do coração de Bella.

-

**Nota da autora**: Eu sei que a one não tá uma das melhores coisas desse mundo mais, o que custa deixar uma review?

Beijos.


End file.
